huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Huntik Wiki
This page is for discussing changes to the 'main page. See the '''Blogs or Forums for general discussions.'' ---- Spanish Wiki Link On the link to the Spanish Huntik wiki, the link should be "Español" with an "ñ" instead of "Espanol" with an "n." If you don't know how to do the ñ, you could copy and paste it from here. 13:12, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Members List Also, I think there are a few more than 3 members as mentioned on the front page. (Those members should get updating!) A suggestion for updating I've noticed that as updating goes, it's more of a system of jumping around and updating as we remember. Perhaps we should try streamlining the system a bit and take it an episode at a time. That would save having to go back and forth to back track to find information. For example, Hoffman appeared in episode 27, but it was after Episode 44 that someone finally created a page for him. Perhaps after an episode appears, someone could make a list of what pages need to be made related to that episode. Then we all know what pages need to be made and we can all tackle those pages. As it is now, we miss stuff and have to go back and forth to make edits for things that already happened in the past. It's just a suggestion. Thoughts? only the admin can change the main page but we don't have any now Nitram86 11:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) That's not quite what I meant. I made an example of my idea for The Scepter Deception. If you look at the bottom, there's a list of items, spells, and Titans that haven't been put into the Wiki yet. As each item is created, they can be deleted from the list. Like I said, it's just an idea. This can be done on an episode by episode basis. Reply to All OK, just to make sure everything's accounted for on here so there are no loose ends. * The link has been corrected some time ago, so this is no longer an issue. Just for those who read this page now. * I can't really find any statistics that show an accurate representation of active users. The Special:ListUsers feature by itself will display all 3 million or billion users of Wikia (that's why the stat was force-changed ages back). Another is Special:ActiveUsers, which gets a bit closer. It's based upon activity within the past 3 months, though the figure on that doesn't look accurate to me either for some reason. At least momentarily, I've just removed that stat entirely until / unless we can find something that's accurate. If anyone knows something, feel free to share! ; ) * I think I understand what you mean on updating. It's not entirely a main-page based query but pertains to the editing of all pages on the Wiki in general, is that right? That's actually quite similar to my own plan once I have time to finish up the image re-classification. Season 1 material should be quite easy to get up, and screenshots can be made with decent resolution. Season 2 may be a bit harder until we have a dub as many of us don't speak Italian fluently and as dubbing tends to change a couple details (such as names) here and there. 07:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC)